


Sugar and Salt

by starsshines



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshines/pseuds/starsshines
Summary: A former assassin and ex-cop turned government agent/bodyguard with one of the only thumb drives in the city of Washington DC that could take down Umbrella? Sounds like trouble, if you ask me. Amara Moore is someone who is trying to atone for her past mistakes and if this thumb drive is her key, she’s willing to do anything to protect it. Leon Kennedy is just trying to make it another day after surviving the nightmare that was Raccoon City.His first assignment? Protect Amara. But it’s not so easy when Amara’s former cilents and associates are out to get her.They only have so much time to get the drive to the authorities and themselves to safety. Crazy what can happen within 72 hours.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is honestly my first series I’ve written in a while. This is my first series for Resident Evil and it is going to be a bit of an AU so keep that in mind as you read it. Feel free to leave kudos and leave comments as you go through this series. I will most definitely try to stick to a set schedule as much as possible but I’m currently in school so we’ll see how set it is. Anyways, please enjoy!

Amara

1999

Becoming an assassin wasn’t exactly my first choice of work, really. My father was a military man before he ever became a pilot, so that gave me an advantage over most people I knew. It gave me focus and drive and I worked well with my hands, thanks to his training of me in combat. Of course, I don’t think he imagined his daughter using this training to figure out how to gouge a person’s eyes out without a mess.

You don’t ever enjoy killing someone your first time, second time, third, it just becomes something you must do. But, even that wears on you. Something inside me, just, snapped. I couldn’t keep doing this.

The night that changed my mind came only a year ago in 1998. The target was simple, according to Carter. Oh boy, was he wrong. The target was a scientist of some sort, apparently the scientist was interfering with Carter’s money-how I wasn’t sure-and he wanted him out of the picture. I scoped out his home for quite a few days, learned his routine, and knew just when he’d be alone. The tree I sat in was uncomfortable, reeked of bird poop, and was perfect for cover. Unfortunately, it was about the only place I could pull this off.

This man was one of the first targets I had that seemed to have a life. Most of the others I took out were homebodies, never left their house and most definitely weren’t clean-cut like this guy. I guess I’m one of those people who notices things like that. My plan for the evening was to get him in one shot and get the hell outta dodge. But I wouldn’t be talking about this if it went to plan. For the first time in the days since I had scoped the man out, he went off his usual routine.

He seemed in a panic, his lips moving a mile a minute but to no one in particular. You’d have to be blind not to see that he’s scared out of his mind. He stayed away from all his windows, making this job even more difficult for me. I exhaust all my options about how to approach this but come up short. I let out an exasperated sigh.

“Guess I have to do this the hard way,” I whisper to myself. Hopping down from the tree causes a slight bit of noise. Feeling like less of an assassin and more of a peeping tom, I peer in through one of the windows. He’s pacing the floor so much, you’d think he’d burn holes into it. Definitely spooked. But by what?

Okay, screw stealth, I’m going in and time is wasting. The back-door groans at the impact of my foot against it, sending it flying back. A rather girlish yelp comes from the man as I come up behind him with a gun barrel digging into his back. “Shut up and kneel.”

He obeys without another word. A fancy setup is laid out before him

Apparently, the scientist was working and attempting to use one of Carter’s abandoned clubs as a makeshift lab to experiment on a virus. I still held on my gun on him as my other hand went to work on scrolling through his computer files. I couldn’t exactly see how this guy is in any way a problem, really. At least not to me. Besides, Carter wasn’t even using the club.

I notice a plain black and red thumb drive lying on the desk, wouldn’t hurt to save this information for myself though, right?

As I put the drive into the computer, the man begins pleading with me. “Please, just let me live! I’ll stop my work, I’ll get out of here, just please!”

As I turn fully back to him, aiming the gun point blank range on his forehead, the front door bursts open. A woman and a young girl enter. Cheerfulness once in their eyes disappeared in an instant. Shit, they weren’t supposed to be back for another hour. In my momentary confusion, the man knocks my gun out of my hand and grips tight onto my hand.

“You see my wife and my child, right? Would you really kill me right in front of them?” I make eyes with the said child, the fear in her eyes and silent tears staining her cheeks telling a story that words couldn’t. The wife was no better, she screamed at the top of her lungs, begging and pleading just as much as the man was. The chaos of the scene made me retreat in on myself.

They were just a normal family. This man looked as if he couldn’t hurt a fly, so what good would it do to kill him? In that moment, I thought of my own family. My mother, my father, and my sister, the fear they would have if they were in this situation but the disappointment to find that their own flesh and blood could hold a gun to their heads and kill them.

Funny that thinking about my own family’s thoughts if they saw me like this is enough to shake me to my core. I tried not to with every kill, but now here it was right in my face. A family not unlike my own. An innocent man begging to just live and see his child grow up and to live out his days with his wife. And here I was, about to kill him for someone else’s petty reasoning.

I rip my hand from his grip, facing away from him for a moment. “God, I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

My words seem to silence them all. The screams of fear and terror die down to whispers of confusion and shock.

“Pack anything you can. Get the hell out of here and don’t ever come back if you value your lives.”

I had never seen three people move so quickly, tossing memories and clothes into suitcases without a second thought. I kept myself planted in the same spot with no words spoken. Just as the three began to run for the door and into their respective cars, I stopped the man.

“What’s on this laptop?”

“Things I never should have done. Do whatever you need to do with it. Destroy it. Keep it. Give it to the authorities. But, please, don’t let it get into the wrong hands.”

And on that night, I came to a denouement of sorts. For myself. For my family. I could never let this work see the light of day.

Of course, if you read the year at the beginning, that this isn’t the case. Umbrella let Raccoon City go to hell. They went unchecked for some time, and there I was months after, sitting on what was possibly the most damning evidence that it wasn’t an accident and they weren’t going to stop after Raccoon City. At first, I didn’t quite know how to give this to the authorities without first explaining how I got it in the first place.

But after seeing the grotesque imagery and nuking from Raccoon City, I knew I had to do something. No one is safe with BOWs around. So, after getting over my reservations, I deliver myself to the proper authorities. Every question you could possibly ask an assassin comes up, but I had to make sure safeguards were put in place.

For one, I didn’t want to go to prison so I agreed to work for the government. But I held onto the thumb drive, it was and still is my protection from prosecution. Their next safeguard was throwing me on the next plane to London so that I was far from former associates and far from any sleeper agents that Umbrella had on hand.

From then on, I had to stay hidden until the government could gather evidence on Umbrella. 1999 turned into 2000, still no word from the government until now, that is. If I only knew how much trouble this little thumb drive was about to give me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, I suck at writing fighting. So please, don’t beat me, I’m fragile. Anyways, enjoy this and leave me comments and kudos!

Amara

You’d think people would question the strangest pair with garbage-scented, tattered clothes, and dead inside stares as they stood in an elevator, but obviously not. To be fair, none of them were aware of what we had been through.

This all started about two days ago in London. Well, about a day ago depending on who you asked between us. You see, being an ex-assassin turned government agent with secrets can be tricky. Enemies tend to come out the woodwork when you turn good.

Anyways, let’s take this back to the start.

______

Right, the start. London, England. Some context, I only worked stateside so when I went good-whatever the hell that is these days-, I had to be put into a witness protection of some sort. But, considering my new government contacts were in the United States, I couldn’t just go back and not expect a welcoming committee of former clients and people who just wanted to kill me.

If I was going back to meet my contacts, they had to make sure my safety was number one. Of course, my assumption was that they’d send a team to escort me.

Imagine my surprise when faced with 165 pounds of one man. According to officials, he was specifically assigned to me because of his knowledge of Umbrella in some capacity but they never elaborated in what capacity.

We sat across from one another at a rather discreet café in the heart of London. Lavender, chamomile, and mint scents pervaded the small café. It was warm too, so that helped make it far more fragrant than most people could handle except me. I loved it. A mediator in the form of a Jasper Trask-a government official’s name if I ever heard one- sat between us.

Even though Jasper is a friend (or as friendly as an ex-assassin and a government official could get), he never did exactly inform me of the plan. It was going to be sad to leave him, so I guessed one last tea together couldn’t hurt.

“Can’t say I ever expected to have a cup of tea with an assassin so casually, but here we are.” Mr. Kennedy is, well, something. I couldn’t figure him out yet. I almost didn’t believe that this fresh-faced man-a contradiction in itself-was an agent, but maybe there was an advantage to his good looks I wasn’t seeing, yet.

“Ex-assassin. We’re on the same team now,” I point out, to lighten the tense atmosphere. Jasper, perches his glasses on his nose, clearing his throat. I honestly forgot that he was even here.

“Mr. Kennedy, you’ve been tasked with protecting Miss Moore and making sure she’s received by the proper officials in Washington DC. Think you can do that?” Jasper brings back up the original purpose of this meeting. I guess I’m supposed to feel him out but considering how time-sensitive this all was, I doubt I could ask for reassignment.

“Do I have a choice?” Leon crosses his arms over his chest, his gaze wandering everywhere except here. “And Leon’s fine.”

“Jasper, are you sure I need Leon? I am a former assassin, not a sickly three-year-old.”

“Well, according to the ones in charge, you are,” Leon cuts in, a smirk playing on his lips. The first real emotion I’ve seen from him since this meeting began.

Fucking hell. He’s lucky I can’t think of a comeback fast enough.

“Whatever, Jasper, what’s the plan?”

“For starters, Leon has to get you to the airport. Once you touch down, there should be someone there to fill you in. The information you have, and that thumb drive are about the only things we have to take down Umbrella.”

I look down at the said thumb drive in my hand, who knew something so little could hold so much power? This drive is the only thing that can guarantee the President gets to put out a decree that stops Umbrella’s business operations immediately.

“Look, as much I love tea time, we should get moving,” Leon stood up unceremoniously. I follow suit but not without chugging down the last of my tea, following Leon outside as he stepped up to a very sleek motorcycle. I didn’t know much about motorcycles, but I did know they were practically death traps.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Leon starts it up, holding out a helmet for me. “It’s this or walking, your choice.”

With a roll of my eyes, I get on behind him, trying not to get so close against him so he could have his own space. Wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it’ll do. Not even a second later, Leon puts a hand at the back of my knee (without sparing a glance at me, might I add), pulling me flush against his back.

“I’m getting paid to keep you safe, the least you can do is actually sit fully on the bike.”

If I ever wanted to feel like a koala, this was it. Any shred of embarrassment I have at being so close to him is out the window once he starts moving. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think Leon was trying to kill me before we made it to the airport at the speed he’s going.

—-

In no time flat, we’re on the tarmac where a jet is waiting for us. If they were going for inconspicuous, they failed. The plane was as dark as night, so naturally it stuck out like a sore thumb in daylight. A man in a well-tailored suit stood waiting at the steps of the jet, he is more cheerful than Leon and it’s refreshing. Jules, who I now know is the pilot, ushers us both on and informs us of the long trip ahead. 8 hours and 30 minutes long, to be exact.

At about the fourth hour, I was getting delirious and a little desperate for conversation. Granted, it’s my own fault because I could’ve easily started one when we first got on the plane, but I was a little too scared that Leon wouldn’t be up for idle chit-chat with me.

But I decide to chance it. Looking over to my left, pulling myself from my anxiety of speaking to him, I see that Leon has stretched out in his seat as he stares out the window and chews on some gum.

“So, uhmm…what’s your favorite color?” Nice. Fantastic. Your first real conversation with him and you ask him that, congrats Amara. For the first time, Leon holds eye contact with me.

With a furrow in his brows, he answers, “Blue. Now, you want to tell me what brings you to the good side?”

“Meaning?”

“Why did you give up the assassin bit?”

I look away, finding a thread on my jacket a little more interesting. “Does it really matter why I did?” I wished I could figure out his expression. “All that you need to know for now is that I’m on your side.”

I waited a moment before beginning conversation again.

“So, what made you want to become a government agent, Mr. Kennedy?”

“Not so much want as it is forced. Why do you need this info-“

“I’d be a lot more comfortable if I, at least, know something about the person who is protecting me.”

“Raccoon City.”

“What?” 

“I was there, in Raccoon City, managed to get myself caught in a viral outbreak on my first day on the force.” Hearing about Raccoon City always leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I had seen the images from briefings when I first signed on as an agent, they weren’t pretty. To know that Leon had survived that hellhole, made me respect and maybe understand why he seemed closed-off.

“First day? Well, that’s shitty,” I comment, noticing the faraway look Leon has in his eyes, “But that doesn’t explain how you ended up here.”

“Well…. I-yeah, they saw potential in me, and here I am. You’re my first assignment,” he responded but his voice took on an almost unsure tone. It was the first instance where I could tell that maybe he wasn’t as confident and mysterious as he outwardly portrayed.

“I’m sorry, truly, that I’m your first. You’d think being a field operative would be more exciting than just escorting someone like me.”

“The day is still young, Miss Moore.”

“Amara’s fine, I’m not that old yet.” I used to complain a lot to my parents about my name. I’m not an only child, thankfully. My parents had me when they were still young and so, between my sister and I, I’m the one graced with the name with the most ridiculous amount of pressure on my shoulders. The name came from my grandmother and she was a spy during one of the World Wars. So, while it’s a complete honor to know my namesake came from an incredible woman, it also made everything I had done in the past a bit of a dishonor.

So, yeah, there’s that. Coming to terms with my own name and what it stood for in my family is something I am working towards fixing, hence another one of the reasons I’m even doing this.

Anyway. Back to the story.

After that small conversation, we fall into a comfortable silence. With the occasional comments from Jules about our arrival, we both are left to our own devices.

It wasn’t until we landed that I noticed something was off. For one thing, Jules never really made contact or contacted anyone official on the air traffic control radio. He just seemed to know that he was clear for landing. Considering my father was a pilot, I knew some semblance of procedure around a cockpit (even though I did giggle for the first half of my life at the name for it).

Once we were at a full stop, Leon hops up before I can. “Stick close to me,” he immediately takes on a protective demeanor as we stepped off the plane.

These men did not seem at all like what I was expecting. I thought that usually these government types tried to keep it low key? We walk further off the tarmac, two black cars-windows tinted to the darkest shade that was legal and chrome rims to add a polished touch- are parked not too far from where we are, and the doors are open on all of them. My mind clouded and the only name I could hear ringing in my ears was Carter. No, Amara, this is high profile, it can’t be them. They’re just being cautious. 

One, two, three, four, five men in black suits formed a blockade of sorts ahead of us. I’m itching to take my gun out, but Leon seems content to not do the same.

“Leon, I don’t trust this-…do you recognize any of these guys?” I whisper. God, my luck can’t be that bad, can it?

“Just follow my lea- “Before Leon can continue, he drops to the ground. Except he didn’t trip, he’s hit. I quickly turn to see the source to find that our lovely pilot cold-cocked Leon and is now pointing his gun at me. Well, shit.

Guess this wasn’t going to be as easy as I thought. You’d think an ex-assassin wouldn’t cease up at the barrel of a gun pointed at her but here I am-with several guns pointed at me-, chest constricting and eyes wide as I kneel to the ground in surrender. 

“Amara fucking Moore.” A rough grip on my hair and I’m face to face with Carter. He chuckles humorlessly, “I never thought I’d see you again.” 

Let’s just say, never burn bridges when leaving the assassin business behind, enemies come out the woodwork. Carter is one of the many I’ve made. I deal in secrets and his weren’t in short supply. He worked under another man by the name of Buchanan and was more than happy to do dealings behind his back, which I found out about through one of the targets I had to take out. 

He found out that I found out what he was doing and brought me on as a sort-of on-call assassin for hire. Jesus, what a mouthful. 

“And a good afternoon to you too, Carter.” 

“Thought you fucked off for good, missy.” 

“I’m here for business, as usual,” I said evenly, “care to let me and my friend go?”

“Depends on what you and your friend have to offer me,” Carter digs through Leon’s jacket as he lay next to me unconscious. It’s a good thing I held onto the thumb drive. These boots aren’t just made for walking. 

“Look, we have nothing to give you, Carter. If you’d kindly let us go, that’d be wonderful.” 

“Is this any way to treat your old boss? I’m hurt.” 

“You’ll be more hurt when I pull your tongue through your goddamn neck, fucker,” I spat, jerking away from Carter’s grip and failing. His fist plows into my stomach, and I double over in pain despite his iron tight grip in my hair. 

“Watch it, missy. Don’t you forget I’ve got the guns trained on you.”

“Oh please, just get it over with, you’re actually boring m-“Everything is dark within seconds; I feel my body hit the ground, Carter’s hand still in my hair as the blackness consumed me. 

——

The next time I wake up, I feel a little dazed, completely confused, and groaning in pain, clutching my ribs from the impact of falling hard on concrete. Nothing looked familiar but everything is tinted in a light shade of yellow, the dingy lights overhead adding to the overall disgusting vibe I’m getting. 

“Oh, what the fuck?” I growl out, picking myself up and staggering to my feet. Leon, god, I hope he’s okay.

Speaking of, he stirs behind me, his body leaned up against the opposite wall. He’s up and alert within seconds. 

“How’s your head?” 

Leon scans the room, an almost permanent scowl on his face as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “It’s…fine. Where the hell are we?” 

“I’m surprised you’re still alive, considering how hard he hit your head,” I give him a small smile, relieved that he’s okay. “Anyways, your guess is as good as mine.” 

“Who were those guys?” 

“You ask a lot of questions. Those guys are…. were employers of a former client.” 

“And what exactly did you do to piss them off?”

“The question is what didn’t I do to piss them off? Carter had it out for me even before I knew him.” Thinking back on all the jobs I took on for Carter, none of them were ever worth the trouble. 

“Any ideas on how we get out of here?”

“Nope,” and I wasn’t kidding, you can’t win against an enemy who already knows what your next move is. I think that’s a move in chess, but who even plays that anymore? 

“Do you plan to have any?”

“Not gonna happen, they know me too well. They’d anticipate every plan I would have.” 

“But who would anticipate me?” Leon asks but not to me particularly, pulling out a small device from his jacket. It looks like a pager of some sort. It’s a good thing he didn’t search all his pockets. 

“What the hell is a pager going to do?” 

“You’ll see,” Leon sticks it to the door, quickly backing away. I follow his lead and take a few steps back. “This is going to be loud.” 

The door blasts off the hinges with the hit of a button. Okay, so maybe that wasn’t a pager. 

“You’re carrying around explosives in public?” 

“And you’re not?”

“Jesus Christ, Leon, if you wanted to blow us all to hell, you could’ve just said so.” 

He chuckles, “You really think they’d send me to protect you without some toys at my disposal?” 

Fair point. If I were Leon, even though technically I’m not, I would bring as many secret agent gadgets as I could hold.

“Wait, why didn’t you take out your gun earlier at the tarmac?” The question is at the tip of my tongue, so I ask.

“The academy taught me to assess and read the situation first before jumping the gun. And had they not knocked me out, I would have sooner.” 

An echo of voices came from just outside the door through the hallway. This was no time for chit chat, I knew that much. 

“Shit, they took my gun.” 

“Mine too, guess we’re doing this the old-fashioned way.” 

As we head out into the rather big hallway, we’re faced with more than a few men. Each of them impossibly bigger than the next. I can take them. 

“You guys wouldn’t happen to know the way out of here, would you?” No answer. Alright then, show time. I take a stance as does Leon as the men come charging at us both. Leon and I become so in sync. A ballet of punches and kicks. Had we not been fighting for our lives to get out, we’d be a graceful pair of dancers. Blood stained my hands. Bruises marred my knuckles. Just another day in my life. 

Once all the men were laid out across the hallway, Leon and I both thoroughly search their pockets. I happily pickpocket some items along with a nice, new gun. 

Wasn’t my Ol’ Faithful but she’ll do. I’ll name this one X-Factor because it just doesn’t know how to quit. And yes, I made a whole backstory for a gun because it’s fun. 

“Still got the drive?” Leon asks, loading and cocking his gun. There was something attractive about that, but there’s no time to go in depth on that.

Checking my trusty shoe hiding spot, I find the thumb drive gone. “Motherfucker!” 

“I don’t like the sound of that.” 

“That weasel Carter has it.”

“Then I guess we need to find him.”

Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any worse.


End file.
